


everything ever lost come back

by gothzabini (girl412)



Series: ivy does weird writing experiments [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2 Sentence Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Fix-It of Sorts, Happy Ending, M/M, Microfic, i mean. duh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl412/pseuds/gothzabini
Summary: Remus isn't going to let Sirius go this time.





	everything ever lost come back

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i've been thinking about this a lot and it's not the most revolutionary concept but i had to write it out all the same, and then today in the car i thought it'd be neat to try and write a whole fic in only 2 sentences. you know how the first sentence in Anne of Green Gables is? a page long? this might be,,,, uh,, of the same variety. what can i say, it was a writing experiment and i am actually proud of how this one turned out, all things considered <3 
> 
> title from this Nayyirah Waheed quote: " _she asked 'you are in love, what does love look like' to which i replied 'like everything i've ever lost come back to me'_ "

Remus can’t afford to lose Sirius again, not now that he’s just got him back and they’d talked out their past and it had been truly cathartic to have been understood and to understand and to clarify everything they’d misunderstood, so you must understand – Remus cannot afford to lose Sirius now, not when for the first time he feels like he’s got a future to look forward to, now that he wakes up in the mornings with a warmth in his bed and an arm around him and easy smiles and grey eyes and nights they stay up talking about James and Lily and Harry and who they are now versus who they want to be, nights they seem both old and young at once but it is clear that they are both in love –

 

This is why Remus does not hesitate, does not even need to think; he sees Bellatrix and the red light and he’s holding Harry back in his arms and Sirius is flying without a broomstick and the veil is right there and Remus feels like something inside him is breaking, as if his blood is curdling, and without even needing to think about it he casts an accio non-verbally and wandlessly, mentally yelling accio Sirius accio Padfoot accio this strange mysterious depressed man I love who loves me back, accio accio accio, and he puts his entire heart and soul into it and it works – Sirius’s trajectory comes to a halt and he accelerates forward, hitting them like he’s knocking down bowling pins, and Harry’s hands come to rest around him and Remus is aware that Sirius’s head hit his mouth and there’s blood running down his chin but he’s smiling anyway, and he says in a voice that’s too relieved to be truly angry but somehow tired in a way that’s beyond his thirty- something years, “Did you really have to goad Bella like that?” and Sirius laughs softly, the same laugh that makes everyone think he’s barking mad, but there is an apology in his eyes so Remus takes it, decides that it’s good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for taking a chance on this LOL tell me what u thought, i love comments <3  
> hmu @ screamingforsirius / gothzabini on tumblr to talk about anything HP related rlly  
> take care & have a nice day <3


End file.
